Karura Hiougi
Hiougi Karura (緋扇 かるら Hiōgi Karura) is a tengu who controls the yokai in Kyoto under the Western Forces that serve the Yoinozaka Family. She originally was introduced as an antagonist but is now a recurring character. Appearance In her human form, Hiougi is a young girl wearing a female High schooler uniform. She has red hair and sharp yellow eyes. In her Tengu form, she sprouts black wings. She is usually seen carrying a fan. When she puts on Spirit Armor, she wears a tight skin suit which covers up to partially her cheeks and draping coat over it. Personality Intitially, Karura is seen as possessive, obsessive, and a bit manipulative. She never gives up when she wants something or someone. After being rejected by Kogarashi, her personality mellows out but is still very ambitious of her goals. As the story progresses, it's revealed that she's actually quite shy after stalking Kogarashi for so long. She can only be more forward with her feelings if angered, pushed in a corner, or gets "caught in the moment". Background Daughter of a Tengu Clan master, she assisted her father's rule with an iron fist. During a battle between the Western and Easter forces, Fuyuzora Kogarashi came crashing down and subdue both armies because they were ruining his field-trip. The event made her fall in love with him, while feigning hostility towards him. Although she was warned by others (like her father) not to approach him due to his status as a Yatahagane, she instead express her desire to marry him and soon began her plans to make that desire a reality. During her search for Kogarashi she managed to revive one of her clans secret techniques, Clairvoyance. When she coincidentally finds him at the Yuragi Inn, she didn’t know how to approach him, and watched him from afar. It was only until Kogarashi's birthday did she make her move after seeing him mix-bathing with the other female Yuragi residents. Plot Hiougi Estate Arc Karura makes her first appearance watching over the Yuragi Inn from above with an angered expression on her face, spotting Kogarashi and saying she finally found him. When everyone was enjoying a mixed bath with Kogarashi, she finally make her presence known along with her best friend, Matora the Nue and servant, Suzutsuki the Sparrow Tengu. She declared the boy the enemy of her father and with Matora's and Suzutsuki's help, she kidnaps Kogarashi with a transformation technique, transforming him into a Kokeshi Doll, while also defeating Nonko (with no alcohol) and Oboro. Yuuna and the rest try to save him but Karura was able to easily repel their attacks with a powerful blast of wind. After finally taking Kogarashi to her room did she reveal to him her true feelings and disturbing admiration for the Yatahagane. Refusing to back down and to keep a public face with her forces, she then plans to "marry" him, in reality, forcing him to a subservient method of marriage. She was defeated by both him and Yuragi-sou's denizens after Yuuna frees him from her marriage subservient spell. Despite her actions, Kogarashi defends Hiougi from her peers for using them while also saying he was happy for her feelings, but officially rejects them. She is visibly touched that despite everything she did and being rejected, Kogarashi still treats her as a woman. Redeeming herself, she visits Kogarashi and gives him a formal present for his birthday, promising to change her ways and hopes they will get along from now on. She later became a waitress in Kogarashi's part-time job in order to be close to him. Abilities Tengu Physiology As a Tengu, Karura has many abilities related to her physiology like manifesting wings to fly. * Wind Manipulation: Her Tengu physiology grants Karura the ability to manipulate the wind and even control the air currents to however she pleases. * Feather Projectile: Karura uses an unnamed technique where she can launch her black feathers to attack multiple targets. Techniques * Clairvoyance: A lost Tengu technique that allows her to read minds and search from afar. It was once thought to be lost but Karura studied hard and revived it. It is revealed that this power can also look into the past, but she has yet to master that part. The Spiritual Barrier Armor of the Chuuma Ninjas can block it. * Teleportation: She can create a wormhole to teleport to places where she has been before. With her Clairvoyance, she's now able to go anywhere she pleases. * Paralysis: Karura has an unknown ability that allows her to paralyze her target. This power allows her to even stop Fuyuzora Kogarashi. * Eastern Alchemy: a technique that allows one to create Spirit Power from their surroundings to increase one's own power. This grants Karura an explosive amount of power that makes her as powerful as a Transcendental. However, she suffers exhausted spirit power and being susceptible to a cold as recoil. Spirit Armor During her battle against Riria in the Nadare Tenko Arc, Karura is able manifest a Spirit Armor which can protect herself from all forms of techniques. It's true capabilities are currently unknown. Trivia * She is ranked 8th in the recent popularity poll. * Karura is the fourth girl to admit she's in love with Kogarashi ** She is the first to confess her love to him. ** She is the first to be rejected by Kogarashi, but still tries to win him over. Category:Former Antagonist Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Transcendentals